


We Will Make you Smile

by Lyall_Lupa



Series: McMeiZo Fluff [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: When Mei's memories weigh her down, Jesse and Hanzo cheer her up.





	We Will Make you Smile

Mei’s smile can light up a room; neither Jesse nor Hanzo feel that they can resist her when she smiles. Her shy yet bubbly personality is a ray of sunshine in their lives, one that none of them expected to have, or even deserve.

She is rarely sad, but when it happens, when the horrors of what she has lived through weigh her down, her smile dies, and tears will flow freely. Luckily, she has two very protective boyfriends who will activate their “cheer up our beloved Mei” protocol, and a prepared routine full of love and affection will follow.

Today was one of those days. Her morning had started well: they had eaten breakfast together, along with Genji, and enjoyed a new brew that the Shimadas had procured on their last mission to Japan. She had giggled at the bantering that had taken place, showing a full smile that had her partners melting in their places. After breakfast, she had grabbed a thermos of the tea, and kissed them goodbye, as they all went to deal with their respective chores.

With Snowball for company, she focused on her research, working for a couple hours, before the memories of what had happened in Antarctica started plaguing her. Tears filling her eyes, he rushed out of the lab, and tried to reach their bedroom, half blinded by the tears. She managed to get into their room, and immediately fell on the bed, where her full sadness was unleashed, covering the pillows in her tears. As she sobbed her heart out, little Mochi joined her on the bed, rubbing her little ears against Mei’s chin, purring louder that such a small kitty should do.

Mei and Mochi were joined a few moments later by what looked like two blue balls of electricity, which bounced on the bed, then wrapping their now draconic shapes around her body. “Hello Soba, hello Udon” said between sniffles. “Did Hanzo send you to take care of me?”, she asked, as she petted them softly.

“Yes, little one” answers Udon seriously. “Master has become aware of your situation, and so does McCree. They will take a few minutes to arrive still, as none of them could not leave their obligations, so we were sent ahead of them, since they also want to do some preparations”. Her lips twitching, Mei sighs “They are so sweet”, quickly adding “And so are you, my fierce dragon protectors”, after seeing what looked like two four-feet dragons trying to pout. Said pouty dragons gave her smiles full of teeth, and wrapped tightly around her.

The dragons warmth, combined with Mochi’s purring, did wonders to calm her down, and, while her eyes were still red and puffy, she has stopped crying by the time Hanzo and Jesse enter the room, carrying a big mug of foamy hot chocolate, and a plate of bombons that was put aside on the night table. With a sign from Hanzo, Soba and Udon disappeared into his tattoo, while Mochi went to her kitty bed.

“Hey, sweetie”, cooed Jesse. “Having a bad day again?” he asked, as he placed a tender kiss on her nose. “Yes, a bit” answered Mei quietly, as she sat up on the bed. “Antarctica again?”, asked Hanzo, as he gave her the mug, sitting down next to her, while Jesse sat down on the other side. Mei nodded, taking a sip of her drink, which made a huge smile appear on her face. “Do you like it, dearest?” asked Hanzo. “I love it! I guess it was you who made it this time?” asked Mei, still smiling. “Indeed I do. I am so glad you like it”. Mei didn’t answer to this, being busy drinking the delicious chocolate, as Jesse started to draw comforting circles on her back with his hands, while Hanzo rubbed her knee, seeing as both her hands were occupied with the chocolate.

“Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?” asked Jesse, who now moved his hands to her shoulders, giving them a well-needed rub. “I would prefer not to. It was just the same usual bad memory”, answered Mei as she finished her drink. Hanzo took the mug gently off her hands and placed it on the night table. Her hands being now free, Hanzo took both within his, and kissed them tenderly, stopping to place a little kiss on each finger. Meanwhile, McCree had stopped rubbing her shoulders, and was now kissing them gently. Mei almost purred from the attention, and let out a surprised giggled when McCree gave her shoulder a surprise lick. As if it had been a sign, both men started tickling her, getting all her sensitive spots. She squirmed in place as she laughed, and by the time they stopped, she had a radiant smile, and the room looked brighter.

A bit tired and drunk in happiness from the sneaky tickle attack, Mei snuggled close to Jesse, while Hanzo got up and went to the bathroom. He started pouring a bath, using the special rose scented foam that Mei loved so much; from the cupboard, he got a few scented candles, that he lit strategically around the tub. While the tub filled, he returned to the bedroom, and put the kettle to boil. While waiting for it to happen, he moved back to the bed, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. As he heard the kettle being ready, he prepared Mei’s favourite herbal tea, and he called on Jesse, who caught Mei and carried her bridal style to the bathroom. After making sure that everything was ready, they went back to the bedroom, to give her the “me” time that she preferred when using the tub. While they waited, they snuggled up close, almost falling asleep lulled by the sweet sounds of Mei singing in the bath.

After a long while, she emerged from the bathroom with wet hair, wrapped in her favourite blue robe, smelling heavily of roses, and smiling widely. Even half asleep as they were, her beauty almost made their hearts stop. Mei walked to the bed, and climbed it, placing herself between her two partners, giving each of them a big kiss on their cheeks. Smiling, Hanzo got the place of bombons, and fed one to her and another to Jesse. Taking turns, they all fed each other chocolates; twice Jesse placed the bombon in his mouth, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, so that Mei or Hanzo would get it. Both times, they got the bombon, and he got a tender kiss as a reward. Between giggles, kisses, and a few tenderly nibbled fingers, the chocolates quickly disappeared. Full of chocolate, surrounded by love, a kitty and two dragons (all of them appearing mysteriously after the bombons were finished), they all fell asleep, thus ending what had been a bad day in the best possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> Mochi is the kitty Hanzo got at the end of "We Will Lift you Up".  
> Since for some reason I cannot tag them, this goes to DC and Yeehaw.
> 
> English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> If you want to leave a tip, please [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/U6U2P7XJ)


End file.
